Que haces TU en mi cuerpo!
by Twilight Time
Summary: Que pensarias si el dia menos esperado te levantas y te ves en el cuerpo de tu peor enemigo? Y como reacionarias al saber que el esta en el tuyo? y que... PUEDE HACER CUALQUIER COSA CON EL! Por farvor leanlo es mi primer fics! RR'S!
1. Default Chapter

Hola gente linda!! Como tan??? Wueno la verdad es que yo muy nerviosa jejeje es mi primer fics de Harry Potter y no estoy segura de poder hacerlo bien ^^u. 

No creo que me conozcan ninguno de ustedes excepto que les guste inuyasha que es de lo que mas escribo jejejje pero bueno, soy Kim y me encanta Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter ^////^ tambien Linkin Park y evanecence (me inspiran y me encantan) britney tambien pero ya no es tanto. Y creo que eso es todo por que no creo que les interese saber mi vida jejeje. 

La idea esta basada en una película que vi que se llama "Este cuerpo no es mio" y me rei demasiado al verla entonces pensé en hacer uno fics con esa idea. Se trata de una minita bien "fashion" y hueca que de un dia para el otro cambia su cuerpo por el de un muerto de hambre jejeje y no saben todo lo que tiene que pasar pero wueno quería saber su opinión... lo hago o no? Por que si lo hago y nadie lo lee me caigo en la depresión total y no salgo mas jajajja no, mentira tampoco asi pero soy asi un poquito exagerada. La idea es que la protagonista sea Hermione y el protagonista... mmm... todavía estoy en duda pero creo que el mas adecuado seria el hermosísimo Draco Malfoy pero no se ustedes que opinan? Harry? La verdad no se. Aparte tengo unas duditas dudosas que me dan vueltas en la capochita. 

Como se cambian de cuerpo ellos? 

- Con algún artefacto antiguo (como en el film que fueron aros)

- Por un deseo a una estrella fugas ( díganme que pedirían ambos)

- Algún embrujo de parte de algún mago ( especifiquen cual)

- Otra sugerencia 

Quieren que Parkinson sea la novia de Malfoy si lo eligen a el?

- Si

- No

- Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Por supuesto que si

- Decidilo autora de "·$@#&

- No se

- Obvio para que se complique la cosa con Hm!

Quieren que Hm haga un Steep Tipp en el cuerpo de Draco?

- si 

- No

- Mas vale que sino te mato!

- No, mejor que lo haga Draco en el cuerpo de Hm.

- Que los dos lo hagan! Dos es mejor que uno!^-^

Quieren que Hm sueñe cositas raras cuando este en el cuerpo de Draco? Si es que me entienden jejeje^//^

- Mas vale!

- No, sabias que tenes la mente un "poquito" hentai?¬¬

- Si pero que sea gracioso y no sea muy pesado el tema.

- Para que preguntas! Dale para delante

- Ni se te ocurra! ¬¬ Solo yo puedo... ejem ejem ¬///¬ 

- Otra sugerencia

Quien se da cuenta primero y como reacciona?

-Harry 

-Ron

-Ginny

-Neville

-Snape

-Parkinson

-Otra sugerencia

AL cambiar de cuerpo... Draco y Hm van a tener reacciones como las de ellos mismos? Como por ejemplo Hm le grite en el cuerpo de Draco Sangre sucia... o Draco estudie tanto como Hm o por ejem. Draco se ponga sensible cuando este en "esos dias"

- Si

- No

- Que sean como ellos nomas

- Draco? Esos Dias? Jajajaja hay que verlo para creerlo

- Hm? Gritando sangre sucia???? Nooo jajajaja

- No se, decidilo vos.

Y no se si tienen otra sugerencia háganme la saber por que la verdad estoy mas insegura que cuando comencé a escribir... Draco o Harry??? Lo deciden ustedes! Y pasando a otro tema... lei muy pocos fics de Draco/Hm. Pero si alguno tiene alguno díganme que lo leo jejeje^^ y por supuesto cuando comienzo, tengo que decir algunos fics que comencé a leer pero todavía no termino y no puedo dejar rewier aun pero me encantan! Los primeros... **ECLIPSE** Y **SOLO VIVO PARA AMARTE** de **YENNE-CHAN** son dos fics de D/Hm. Que me atraparon muchísimo y me encantan aun que todavía no termino (leo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lento^^uu) y **YO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE!** De **Karolyna Silver** que es una de las autoras que mas me gustan! Es una idola de verdad!  **Pareja invisible** de **Dark Spider Girl**,** When Love Comes Knocking** de **Vianecita-Malfoy/KaReN-DiGgOrY**, **Do You Have A Little Time **de** Kimi10, I hate everything about you **de** Jenny/Jade,** **NO sera facil** de **Laura Malfoy15**, **Un ultimo beso** de **Eledhwen Moonlight Spell** (Perdon si lo escribi mal pero es que es muy largo ^^uu) Y el unico de Harry/Herm que lei fue **Un recuerdo** de **Karolyna Silver**. Me encanta como escribe es como una maestra.^^

Ya saben me muero por leer sus fics siempre y cuando sean de Draco/Herm. Por que son mi mania, o tambien Harry/Herm. Que no me gusta tanto pero es linda la parejita pero por favor no me digan lo de Ron/Herm. Por que de verdad no me banco esa pareja no es que sea fea pero no me gusta jejejje^^ ojala les guste este fics y dejen rewiers por que son los que alimentan y ayudan a mi capochita a pensar jejeje Besitos y saluditos a todos y por favor agan un clic en el botoncito de ahí abajo "submit reweir" lo ven? Y diganme su opinión que es muy importante para mi.^--^ 

Hagan la buena obra del dia haciendo o Kim una ¿niña? Feliz ^___^

Miren esta sumita: Kim + rewiers= una mucho mas feliz pascuas! 

Felices Pascuas a todos!!!! Ojala revienten de tanto comer chocholate y la pasen bien con todos sus amigos y familiares. Un besito a ustedes y  a mis amigas del msn (ustedes saben quienes son^__^) Happy Easter everyone!!! Gracias por leer hasta aca!! Besitos y abrazos!

Por

Kîm


	2. Este cuerpo no es mio!

**Hi To Everybody! n.n**

**Declamier: Nada me pertenece y no gano nada haciendo esto ok?¬¬**

Lo sé, te tardas mucho en publicar, eso hace que se pierda el interés en la historia, deberías de ponerte a escribir, eso me dicen todos T.T... Sí, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que GOMEN uu', además, no tenía ninguna idea buena, y, pues, quiero publicar algo que valga la pena. Y justo esa idea surgió a la mitad de película "Troya"(No me pregunten ni como ni porque, solo paso n.nu) Disculpen, es que la verdad recibí muchos reviews en esta historia. 19reviews! Ni yo me la creo! Me hicieron muy happy todos los que dejaron reviews y me apoyaron en este proyecto, de verdad gracias de corachon! Ajaja entonces tuve miedo de defraudarlos con esta primera parte y eso hacia q me bloqueara u no se si entienden. Bueno espero que les guste esta humilde historia que comienza ya:

**Que haces TU en mi cuerpo!**

**Este cuerpo no es mío!**

"Todo este embrollo comenzó con una apuesta, para ver quien era el mejor, Gryffindor o Slytherin. Esto se decidiría con un "partido de quidditch pacifico". La apuesta consistía en que el equipo que perdía tendría que hacerle la tarea al otro por todo un semestre y tendría que ir a un club gay y conquistar a un gay pero al principio todo era un juego, por supuesto, la apuesta la habíamos hecho solo Potter y Weasley y Zabbini y yo..."

El día estaba soleado por eso no nos preocupamos y empezamos a jugar...

-Vamos Ron! Mas rápido!- decía Harry que estaba volando lo más que podía, el no iba a ir a un club gay, eso ni pensarlo.

-Eso intento Harry! No vamos a perder! Eso nunca!!-. Ron tenia la quaffle y se la paso a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba otro de los jugadores, pero Zabbini se interpuso y consiguió la quaffle.

-Potter vas a perder!-.dijo riéndose Draco mientras que volaba buscando la snitch a una velocidad impresionante.(¬)

Zabbini consiguió anotar. El partido iba 20-0 a favor del equipo Slytherin con esto, Harry y Ron se estaban desesperando.

Harry volvió a divisar el campo, buscando algún destellito dorado, al igual que Draco, Anderson tenia la quaffle, solo le faltaba escasos cm cuando Fudge se le apareció enfrente y se la quito, todo parecía que los Slytherin iban a ganar, pero Ron salió y le quito la quaffle a Fudge y así, anotaron por primera vez en el partido. El partido continuo hasta que ambos equipos quedaron empatados.

-Mierda! El cielo se esta empezando a nublar - se quejo Zabbini.

En efecto el cielo se estaba empezando a nublar, ya casi todas las nubes eran grises y pequeñas gotas aterrizaban en tierra firme. Pero de repente se escucho un trueno...

El equipo, tanto de Gryffindor como Slytherin, empezó a dejar el campo ya cansados de jugar y mojados.

-A donde demonios creen que van?? Pregunto Draco Malfoy fastidiado.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, ya estamos cansados y empapados por su estúpida apuesta, arréglense ustedes. Contesto uno, haciendo caso nulo a la mirada de odio de Malfoy.

-Bah! Es mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos, por que no lo dejamos en empate? Que dicen?.-Zabbini también se iba.

-QUE!!!! A NO!!! ESO SI QUE NO!!!!! YA SABEN LO QUE DIJIMOS SOBRE SI QUEDAMOS EN EMPATE!! Grito Malfoy enojado.

-Uh? Que cosa dijimos eh Mafoy?- miro extrañado Zabbini por la reacción que había tomado su capitán.

-Que ya no se acuerdan? Que si quedamos en empate TODOS tendríamos que ir al club gay!- Dijo Harry con cero ánimos de cumplir su promesa.

-Cuando dijimos eso? Ah no! A mi nadie me lleva a un sitio de esos! Dijo Ron negándose rotundamente.

-Bueno Ron así fue la apuesta y hay que cumplirla como Gryffindor que somos.

-No será que estas con ganas de ir Potter? Pregunto Malfoy con arrogancia, a lo que Zabbini rió divertido.

- Si ya te tengo a ti Malfoy. Contesto Harry, con una voz femenina, Ron y Zabbini rieron, mientras Malfoy solo bufo fastidiado.

-No se de que hablas Potter. Contesto en su defensa, la verdad el Gryff lo había dejado sin comentarios. Como odiaba eso!

Entonces a que hora será? Y que día?- Pregunto Zabbini

-Vamos mañana a las 12 y no lleguen tarde-. Dijo Ron con actitud de indiferencia.

n.n

Hermione Granger se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, junto a Lavander, Ginny y Parvati, las tres hablaban del baile de primavera, sobre la pareja que llevarían, como irían vestidas, etc, Herms estaba concentrada en su mundo y ni siquiera registraba el tema del que hablaban sus amigas. Llegaron al gran comedor, donde se sentaron y siguieron hablando del tema, Harry y Ron aun no aparecían y Hermione se sentía algo aburrida con el tema del baile.

-Y tu? Que te pondrás para el baile Hermione? Pregunto Parvati emocionada.

- Sorpresa. Esas cosas no se cuentan. Contesto ella con un poco mas de animo.

-Ey Herms que traes en esa caja? Le pregunto Ginny al ver la hermosa caja q Hermione había sacado de su capa hacia unos instantes.

-Que? Ah, esto... bueno... es un regalo de mi madre, son dos anillos- dijo abriendo la pequeña caja. Los anillos eran de plata y oro, espectaculares, con la forma del infinito.- Me dijo que estos anillos pertenecieron a una princesa india, y cumplen una misión de unión cada 100años, que cuando su misión es cumplida pierden su efecto durante otros 100años y son inútiles- Dijo ella mirando con cariño los anillos que tanto le recordaban a su madre.- Aun que nunca he creído en todas esas tonterías. Dijo sonriéndoles.

-COMO QUE TONTERÍAS? Saltaron las tres al unísono.

-Hermione, la historia es muy interesante y misteriosa. Comento Lavander entusiasmada.

-Y Herms, cuando se hacen los 100años de la ultima vez que fueron usados? Pregunto Parvati con una mezcla de emoción e impaciencia.

- hoy... Dijo Hermione con la voz misteriosa.

-No lo puedo cree...

- Como esta la sabelotodo Granger, te vez mas animada hoy, dime... andas asando el vibradorcito en las noches o que? Comento Parkinson con un tono burlón saliendo detrás de ella.

-Tu también te ves mejor hoy Parkinson, estas comiendo menos o vomitando mas? Fue la respuesta de Mione, las tres chicas rieron notoriamente ante el comentario.

-No juegues con fuego Granger. Dijo desafiante Parkinson.

-No lo hago Parkinson. Contesto ella haciendo caso omiso y continuando su platica.

-Me las pagaras...

-Vete Parkinson- Dijo un recién llegado Harry junto con Ron.

-Es que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que andar molestando a Hermione? Siguió también molesto ya por la presencia de la chica.

-Muéranse. Fue la respuesta de ella al irse indignada. -"Como se atreven, malditos, maldita Granger, pero ya me las pagaras, ya veras que sorpresa te llevaras mañana cuando despiertes" Pensó Parkinson llegando a la mesa Slytherin.

-Que se trae esa contigo Hermi? Pregunto Ron sentándose a comer.

-La verdad Ron, es que no lo se.- Contesto ella sinceramente. Desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones Parkinson la vivía molestando, cada vez que se cruzaban no desaprovechaba para insultarla, sin razón aparente.

-Esta celosa. Dijo Ginny en un tono bajito.

-Que? Pregunto Harry.

-Nada. Fue su respuesta, sería mejor que ni se enteraran, Parkinson estaba celosa, y al parecer con mucha razón, Ginny no era ciega desde hace ya tiempo Draco Malfoy venia mirando con otros ojos a Hermione, ella no se daba cuenta, demasiado metida en su mundo para hacerlo, y Parkinson no era ninguna tonta, también se había dado cuenta. Aun que era mejor dejarlas cosas como estaban, no quería que su amiga se transformara en otro de esos "juegos de amor de Draco Malfoy".

n.n

Se hacia mas tarde, Hermione llego a su habitación junto con Harry, se sentó el su cama y miro la caja de los anillos, no, aun no el momento indicado para ponérselo.

-Este es tu vestido Herms?0o Dijo el algo sorprendido y con pensamientos no muy apropiados, un pequeño hilito de sangre chorreo de su nariz. "No, Harry! Esas cosas no se piensan, mal Harry, Harry degenerado¬" Se censuraba mentalmente.

-Y Ahora que te pasa?¬¬ Pregunto ella, creyendo saber lo que imaginaba su amigo.(Y no esta muy equivocada ejejje n.n)

-No, nada, nada importante.n.nu Dijo riendo de una forma nerviosa.

-Mmmm... si ahí nomás llevale¬¬. Dijo ella desconfiada.

-No importa, para que querías que viniera? Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Quiero que me des tu opinión sobre esto. Dijo mostrándole el vestido.

- Esta bien. Dijo mirándola distraído.

Silencio sepulcral...

-PERO VETE A FUERA PERVERTIDO!! Grito ella ya desesperada, sacándolo de ahí.

Después de unos segundos...

-No! Ron! Espera! No puedes entrar! Grito Harry, pero ya era tarde...

-Hermione, paso algo terrii-i-i...00La nariz de Ron empezó a sangrar, y se quedo en la puerta estupefacto.

-KYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!! LARGATE DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!

- Pero... Dijo el, sacudiendo su cabeza y regresando a la realidad.

-PERO NADA!! Dijo Cubriéndose con una manta y mandando a volar a Ron.

-Ya estas? Se quejo Ron portándose el moretón que le había quedado.

-Si no queda otra. Dijo ella, no muy contenta de recibirlo cubierta con una manta. Que es lo que paso de terrible?

- Eh? ¬ Dijo todavía embobado.

- Que que pasa???? La verdad ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Ah! Cuando te lo diga te vas a poner de sorprendida!

-Habla de una vez!!!¬¬

-Tenemos un problema terrible!

-Que cosa Ron? Pregunto Harry, también un poco cansado.

-Es que....

-Que? Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Ya me olvide...n.nu

-Grrrr òó Hermione esta a punto de explotar.

- Para mi que solo querías ver a Herms. Le susurro Harry a su amigo con una sonrisa picara.

- Ejejeje, las tentaciones son fuertes amigo, no puedo negarlo.n.nu

- Me van a ayudar o no??

Hermione se termino de cambiar, con lo que se podría llamar "tranquilidad" y se los mostró a sus amigos, llevaba un vestido que se cerraba en el ombligo(Vieron el vestido que uso Jennifer Lopez en la alfombra roja de los MTV, ese)

-Y bueno? Que tal? Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-Hermione... Dijo Harry con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

-Que? No les gusta?

-Hermione Granger te ver preciosa. Dijo Ron ruborizado, sin poder contenerse mas.

-De verdad? Muchas gracias Ron!

La chica sonrió, se acerco hasta el pelirrojo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

El muchacho se sonrojó y aceptó ese abrazo.

- No entiendo... como un pervertido como tu puede ser tan dulce...

- No intentes entenderlo todo Hermione. Dijo el sonriendo.

El la abrazo mas fuerte, la verdad era que no quería soltar, pero la presencia de Harry lo estaba obligando a hacerlo.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que algo si estaba por pasar, algo que involucraba a Hermione con una personita que comienza con la D de Draco y termina con la O de Draco(Creo que saben de quien les hablo no? n.nu)

Ron y Harry se retiraron a su habitación(por comenzar que siquiera podían estar ahí XD) dejando a Hermione sola, que se tumbo en su cama y empezó a escribir en su diario, después de unos minutos, sus ojos se fijaron en los anillos que le había regalado su madre, una pequeña chispa salía de sus ojos, sentía como una influencia, algo que la llevaba a querer esos anillos, no pudo contenerse mas, abrió la cajita y se coloco uno en el dedo anular de compromiso y lo observo durante unos segundos, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Es eso, una sombra se escabullía por su habitación que ya estaba oscura, no se veía nada, pero la sombra seguía, al parecer buscaba algo y no lo encontraba, cayo al piso, y unos cuantos libros cayeron en su cabeza.

-Ayyy me dolió!!¬¬ Estupida Granger tenia que tener tantas porquerías aquí!- Por fin se aproximaba al objetivo.- Por fin lo encontré, la caja de los anillos de Granger.

-Quieta ahí ladrona!! Salto Hermione.

-KYAAAA!0-0 Fue el eco que se escucho en toda la habitación.

- Zzzzzzzzzz -.- Hermione volvió a caer dormida en la cama.

-Estupida Granger! Me asusto!¬¬ Pero no importa porque ya tengo lo que quiero!

La voz se reía feliz de la vida mientras se llevaba la cajita sin saber que dentro de pocos instantes, ella sola se arruinaría el plan.

La misma sombra que se escabullía por la habitación de Herms ahora hacia lo mismo en la de Draco, entro embobada por el aroma a menta que se respiraba allí, se acerco lentamente a la cama de Draco y lo miro dormir, tomo una de sus manos y le coloco el anillo en el dedo de compromiso.

-Ayyy Draky. Estaría mal si te besará?nn Dijo acercándose.

-N-o-No, por favor!!. Draco se retorcía en sueños al escucharlo.

-Idiota!¬¬

-No, eres Hermosa... Dijo Draco con un tono tierno.

-Gracias Draky-Pooh nn

-Cállate, que hablo con Granger, idiota.

-Grrrrr òó Vamos a ver si mañana te gusta tanto. Dijo saliendo de la habitación indignada, como se atrevía a rechazarla a ella tantas veces en el pasado y ahora soñar con la sabelotodo Granger, que era lo que tenia? Eh?- Pero mañana todo será diferente- Rio de forma malvada- solo tengo que ponerme el anillo y.... Y el anillo??????0-0 Oh no!!! Eso significa que mañana... No pudo terminar de hablar por que se desmayo al instante.

Al parecer la sombrita había entendido bastante mal la historia de los anillos...

Al día siguiente... en la habitación de Slytherin....

"Draco" se levanta medio adormilado.

- Que frío hace! No recuerdo que este lugar sea tan frío. Se mira las manos y ve el anillo, se levanta con pereza- Mejor voy al baño- Al entrar se mira al espejo y queda un poco descolocado- Draco Mafoy? Eh? Lo único que me faltaba... andar imaginando cosas con el... Siente que tiene muchas ganas de hacer pipi y se desabrocha su ropa, solo para encontrarse con algo de un tamaño bastante grandecito.

-Me acaba de crecer un.....????????? Grita desesperado con una voz, bastante femenina.

Y en la habitación de la Gryffindor...

-Mmmm me quede dormido... Se rasca atrás- Au! No recuerdo tener las uñas tan largas. No hace caso a eso y se dirige al baño. Levanta la tapa y cuando intenta agarrar a su amigo de abajo no lo siente ni lo encuentra...

Que demonios????.... Piensa desesperado, hecha la mirada hacia abajo y sus ojos se agrandan hasta mas no poder. Y el nene?????????? Grita escandalizado.

**Fin del capitulo uno...**

**Notitas de la autora**: Y bueno... que tal? Por favor no quiero decepcionarlos, este es solo el primer capitulo y la verdad deja que desear, pero.... ojala les guste T.T Se que los personajes estan muy OCC pero siempre he escrito asi, disculpen si no les gusta.

Por cierto... ahora me cambie el nick ahora soy **Chaos Raiz** la verdad no era así pero Fiction lo cambio y quedo así y la verdad me termino gustando n.n. También tengo otro fics se llama "Influencia de una melodía" por si la quieren leer, acaba de empezar y es también Draco x Hermaione. I love it! Espero(si lo leen) que les guste.

Ahora si paso a agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!:

**Jackie**: Hi! Gracias por dejarme mi primer reviews de Harry! n.n De verdad significo mucho para mi! Para serte sincera, me gusto la idea de Harry/Draco pero es que no tenia ni idea como ni nada de cómo hacerlo, me sería imposible, pero si lo tome en cuenta, y con lo que me dijiste de el fics de Inuyasha bueno en mi perfil están todos los que escribí, vos decidís cual leer.n.nuu Gracias por lo de "Veras que lo haces bien" de verdad, me dejo mucho mas tranquila y confiada aun que no lo creas. Chausito! Thanks u so much!

**Runnielovegood**: Bueno la verdad es que no se que pensar ni decirte, nunca leí el fics que me dijiste, y nunca pensé en hacer plagio, o eso creo yo, pero bueno, no voy a decir nada, a mi la historia me sale de la cabeza y que a ustedes les guste me importa pero nunca copiaría algo. Igualmente gracias por tu reviews!n.nu

**Jenny/Jade**: No puedo creer esto!!!!!0-0 Estoy todavía medio fallada? NOO! De verdad Jenny/Jade me dejo un reviews! NO me despierten! n.nuuu Ajaja la verdad linda no se que decirte, me quede muda cuando vi tu nombre y bueno de verdad admiro mucho tu trabajo con los fics, son muy hermosos y que me ayas dejado un reviews es como, ay no se muy emocionante ejejje n.nuu. Gracias por tu opinión, a lo largo del fics se irán viendo como las sugerencias se cumplen ejeje espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap. T.T. Thanks x your reviews!

**Viajera**: Hola! Como estas? Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y el aguante! Y por los buenos deseos de que la historia salga bien, ese es mi deseo también ejeje y no defraudarlos a ustedes, espero haberlo hecho bien, gracias por tus opiniones, tene por seguro que las tome en cuenta. Gracias por tu reviews! Besitos!n.n

**Kiara**: Hola linda! Como va? Me alegro que te guste la idea, a mi me pareció muy divertida pero la verdad no se como la estoy llevando ejeje n.nuu solo espero que te guste, lamento no poder complacerte con lo de la estrella! De verdad lo lamento, pero era por votación n.nuuu aun así espero que te guste la historia, este primer cap, en las otras opciones yo tenia las mismas ideas así que no dudes que las pondré. Gracias por el apoyo y el reviews! Lo aprecio mucho! Y tu opinión me valió también! Fue muy animadora! Besitos! Muchas gracias! Byebye.

**Calixta**: Hello! Como estas? Y si la idea esta buena no? es muy divertido n.n, pero no se como lo estoy llevando, espero que te agrade este primer capitulo, te prometo que se pondrá mucho mejor, Muchas gracias por tus opiniones! Me ayudaron a decidirme! Y si, seria raro ver a Draco con aretes pero yo lo imagino muy sexy 0¬¬0 perdón! No es que quiera ser babosa pero es difícil resistir ajaja. Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te guste. Besitos!

**Iyarys**: ajajajja anda gente conocida también por acá! Como anda Clau? Eh digo Como andas? Ajaj Iya yo también te quiero mucho y me alegro que te guste mi idea. Con lo de tus sugerencias las tome muy encuentra también, son importantes sabes? Y si yo también espero verte pronto aun que de Bring me... no puedo prometerte nada pero si lo voy a continuar. Me encanto que me mandes este "mail" como le decimos nosotras, lamento no andar podiendo dejarte reviews pero es por problemas con fiction, por eso no ando dejando nada de reviews hasta que el problem se solucione, pero sabes que me gusta mucho como escribis, asi que animo, vos podes! Besitos! Cuídate mucho!

**Paula Moonlight**: Weps!! Como estas? Y si tenes razón, es que la verdad ya tenía a Malfoy decidido un poco como protagonista ejejejej gomen! u.u ajajjaa si la verdad Neville seria la ultima de las opciones pero bueno siempre puede ser no?n.nuuu Lamento la demora y lamento no poder hacer cambiar a todos de cuerpo u.u me estuve rompiendo la capochita pensando como hacerlo y no se me ocurre nada de nada así que perdon! Aun que si tome en cuenta varias de tus sugerencias, gracias por votar y animarme, me hizo muy bien tu reviews y espero que este comienzo te guste. Besitos! Chauchis!

**Artemis Mirror**: HI! Siiii! Se cambio de cuerpo con Draco, y chipis fue por un anillo ejejjeje gracias a ese anillo la historia se complica, pero no quiero adelantarte nada para no arruinarte la trama ajaja Lamento haber tardado tanto, tuve algunos problemas pero aca esta y espero que te guste de verdad, gracias por el reviews y los animos, y si tarde pero seguro es este fics. Chaludosh! Besito volador!

**Andydracogirl**: Andy siiii la pelicula es esa ajajjaja y es divertidísima! No me canse de verla, y por eso este fics, la verdad es que no tiene comparación con la peli pero algo es algo, ya es ya no?n.nu Gracias por tu reviews! Thanks u so much!

**Laila Doremi**: Siii! La idea es muy entretenida, y también promete, solo espero estar haciéndolo bien y que este primer cap te guste, siiiiiiiiii, Parkinson no se merece ni pisar el suelo donde a caminado nuestro hermoso Dracky,(Que mala no?n.nu) es muy mala para el como dijiste, pero como ves el no la quiere ver ni en figuritas ajajja. Y si de hecharle ganas lo hice, solo espero que este bien, gracias por el aguante y por el reviews, me animaste a continuar! Besitos! Cuidate! Chaus!

**OlgaxTomFelton1**: Weps linda! Como estas? Y sii elegi al hermoso Draco Malfoy como ves! Nopis, Parkinson esta bien lejos de Draco! Ajaja Y de tus ideas, son bastantes las que elegí, ya vas a ver a lo largo del fics. Che muchas gracias por tu reviews! Me apoyaste mucho y espero no defraudarte con la continuación! Besito volador! Cuídate!

**Yuya**: Gracias! Por decir que leerías mi historia! La verdad espero que te guste, y si Draco en esos dias, la verdad es un verlo para creerlo, ajajaja Si la idea es buena y espero que esta parte también lo sea, muchias grachias por tu reviews y el apoyo! Bechitos!

**Rei Ayanami**: Y por fin aca esta esta primera parte! Gracias por participar de la votación! Sii lo de Dracky en esos dias es para morirse ajajaj, lamento lo de Parkinson pero a Zabbini no lo podía poner por mi odio al Yaoi, lo siento! u.u Algo en mi hace que no pueda escribirlo! Pero no te preocupes pro que que la tonta de Parkinson se queda biiien lejitos de Dracky ajjaja espero que te guste y no haberte decepcionado, gracias por tu reviews!n.n

**Cotela**: Mmmm... Te juro que presentí que alguien me iba a decir algo así, no se por que y ese alguien fuiste vos ejejjeje, y algo de razón tenes no?n.nuuu bueno gracias por tu reviews! Besitos! Espero de corachion que te guste!

**DRU**: Holas Dru! Como estas? Gracias por lo de fics interesante n.n! Y por votar en este fics... Y? que tal? Te gusto? Espero que si! Es que la inseguridad gana! Ajajaj n.nuuu y sipo solo reaccionaran así de vez en cuando, gracias por apoyarme en esto, muchas muchas gracias, es importantísimo este fiki para mi, y tu reviews me ayudo en el autoestima, muchísimas gracias!

**Nadia**: Siii! Es muy gracioso! Scary Movie me mata! Ya viste la 3? Bueno me fui un poco del tema, gracias pa comenzar! Por opinar y por aguantarme! Y como ves, la Parkinson fea esa no es la novia de Draco pero si complica la cosa, ejejje. Gracias por leer este fics, este comenzó y espero que te guste, y no te enojes por el retraso n.nuuu- Besitos! Chauchis!

**Naoko Misumi**: Hola! Como andas? Y yo me muero por que les guste y me aya salido bien! Ajajaja Sipis sera de apoco su transformación, por ahora solo cambiaron de cuerpo, pero dentro de poco ajajajja que mala soy! Ya vas a ver lo que pasa! Bueno grachias por leer este comienzo y espero que te guste mucho! Gracias y suerte! Besos! Byebye

**Sweet-ally**: Por fin esta aca mi fiki! Ya se tarde demasiado! Pero espero que te guste, después de leer tu reviews le puse ganas y empecé a escribi n.nruuu lo termine en unos dias, así que espero que te guste y no decepcionarte, gracias por tu reviews y por apoyarme! Besos, byebye.

Muchísimas gracias a tooooodos los chikis que leyeron esta historia hasta aca!!!! Los kiero mucho!!! No que que haría sin ustedes!!

Háganme feliz de nuevo y déjenme un lindo reviews! Plis!!

Ahh cierto... para los que no saben o no se dieron cuenta, esta carita n.n quiere decir que cambie la escena. Ahora si chauchito!

Atte: Chaos Raiz

* * *


	3. ¡¿TU eres YO y YO soy TU!

**Capitulo 2**

N/A: Wepps! Como anda la gente Linda de por aca? Espero que bien che! Yo Estoy muy feliz! Con esos 20 reviews que me dejaron! n.n Que bueno que les guste mi humilde historia! Me alegro mucho que sea de su agrado y perdonen por tardar tanto pero es que estoy trabajando en mis otros 3fics de Harry y de todos no hago uno n.nuu pero prometo actualizar pronto. Creo que tarde menos que la vez pasada pero es mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias everyone! I liebe dich!(Los quiero mucho!)

**Aviso**: Cuando aparezcan las comillas en los nombres de Draco o Hermione, pongan atención y lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes. Las caritas n.n Cambian de escena okis? Solo espero que lo entiendan .

**NADA ES MIO; NO GANO NADA; NADA ES MIO!**

_**¡Este cuerpo no es mío!**_

_**¿Tu eres YO y yo soy TU?**_

Miro el lugar en donde se encontraba, el baño de los prefectos? Que demonios hacia ahí? Al parecer ella no era la única sonámbula del lugar. Se miro nuevamente y lo único que vio fue a Draco Malfoy.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿Que demonios es esto????? Grito escandalizada mirándose al espejo, no podía ser cierto, se toco, sus senos habían desaparecido y se sentía pesada. El cuerpo de Malfoy era mucho mas pesado que el suyo. Detuvo su vista y su mente un momento, tenia que estar calmada, no era tan malo, no, no lo era. Se sonrojo al mirase en el espejo y agacho la cabeza y ahí estaba su... ¡No! De verdad era muy malo(tas segura?n.nuu) Se subió los boxers, tenia que estar tranquila, no podía escandalizarse o seria descubierta, se calmo, poco a poco y miro nuevamente a lo que ahora era su cuerpo. Mmmm la verdad era que Malfoy tenia lo suyo, estaba muy bueno, de hecho y sin exagerar, esta buenisimo. Su piel pálida hacían resaltar su ojos grises, su figura era atlética con toques de elegancia, sus nariz perfecta, sus labios finos, sus cabellos platinados, su estomago estaba muy marcado, los entrenamientos de Quidditch se le habían acentuado con los años. ¡Por Merlín, que trasero! Stop, stop, stop, ¿Que hacia ella... HERMIONE GRANGER admirando el cuerpo de DRACO MALFOY?

-Esto tiene que se una pesadilla- Se dijo a si misma. Se pellizco. - Auch! Duele! -Se miro una vez mas al espejo, hipnotizada, no, no, no. Otro tema. Varias ideas soplaron en su cabeza. Tenia que ser un sueño, volvió a la habitación y al ver que no había prefectos en la costa, se recostó, quedándose dormida a los pocos segundos como si fuera el día mas común de su vida.

Ni siquiera había tratado razonar el tema.

Algo bastante raro e imposible en ella.

Lo que ella no sabia era que el cuerpo de un sonámbulo puede moverse en cualquier momento...

n.n

Draco seguía moviendo sus manos tratando de tocar algo. Nada. Como era posible. UN hombre no puede convertirse en mujer. No, era algo imposible. Se miro una vez mas, esas manos, esas piernas, esa melena? Rizos caían por todas partes. No, no podía ser. Todo menos eso... se miro al espejo.

No podía tenia que ser un mal chiste, una broma, un sueño.

Un sueño de que alguien tenia que despertarlo.

Golpeo la pared frustrado. Unos cuantos elementos femeninos(y bastante pesados) habían caído por su cabeza.

Había dolido.

No, definitivamente no era un sueño.

Se miro una vez mas y admiro un poco embelesado el cuerpo que ocuparía hasta recuperar el suyo. Granger había mejorado ese año, su rostro era muy bonito, sus ojos grandes, marcado con largas y hermosas pestañas, aun cabello que a pesar de ser desastroso le parecía encantador, unos pechos bastante deseables, un físico prometedor y un trasero que cualquiera desearía.

Empezó a vestirse, con una minifalda y un top seria mas que suficiente. Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza, después de todo no seria tan malo estar en el cuerpo de Granger. Sus pensamientos no eran precisamente buenos.

Perfecto.

Tantas cosas podría hacer con ese cuerpo...

Los pensamientos morbosos que empezaban a formase en su cabeza se detuvieron de par en par.

Empezó a razonar un poquito la situación.

Si el estaba en el cuerpo de Granger... ¿quien estaba en su cuerp....? ¡Oh no! Salió de la habitación a todo lo que sus piernas le daban... solo esperaba que no fuese lo que el pensaba...

n.n

"Hermione" corría por todos lados buscando su cuerpo, no estaba en el gran comedor, en su sala común tapoco, habia preguntado ¡¿A donde diablos había ido esa niña con su cuerpo?!

Corría cerca del lago, entre los arbustos, ya no sabia que mas hacer o pensar. Cayo al suelo. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Que clase de idiota se dormia atrás de un arbusto?!

-¿Se puede saber que haces durmiendo aquí-i-i... Miro bien a quien dormía a sus pies. ¡Era el! Bueno, era Granger, pero ¡en su cuerpo! Tenía que despertarla. Antes de hacerlo, se observo a si mismo durmiendo, con una tierna expresión en el rostro, si tenia que ser sincero, nunca se había visto tan lindo y tan... pálido, en verdad necesitaba un poco de sol. Se miro nuevamente y por alguna extraña razón, se veía mas lindo que de costumbre. Pero ese no era momento para admirar lo bien que estaba, podría hacerlo mil veces cuando recuperara su hermoso cuerpo. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de "el" y lo sacudió sin mucha a delicadeza.

-Granger. Despierta yaa...

Cachetada

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, "la chica" estaba de pie, sosteniendo una de sus mejillas, roja como tomate y con más de unas cuantas venas resaltadas. Estaba a punto de darle a conocer quien era Draco Malfoy cuando... descubrió que Granger seguía durmiendo. No sabia que pensar o que hacer, no se le iba a acercar de nuevo, eso, ni de chiste. El era sonámbulo, si, pero ella era una sonámbula asesina. Su cuerpo se paro de un salto, dándole de paso un bueno ataque cardiaco.

-Hola. Dijo de forma muy sonriente.

-Que hola ni que hola Granger, tu...

Cachetada

Su cuerpo volvió a caer dormido, junto con el suyo, que era cada vez mas difícil de levantar, ahora sabia lo que sentían "los gorilas" cuando los golpeaba.

Se puso de pie y vio su cuerpo dormido otra vez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba de pie de nuevo, al pobre rubio casi le da un infarto. Los ojos de Granger en su cuerpo estaban abiertos como dos platos soperos, pero demasiado vidriosos para que estuviera despierta: eran ojos de sonámbula y quien sabe lo que haría con su cuerpo. No iba dejar que caminara por la escuela así otra vez. Vio como su cuerpo se acercaba nuevamente y se ponía frente a el, una de sus cejas se levanto, era algo sospechozo.

-Despierta Grange...

Patada

Por desgracia, su agresor en este caso fue su pie, y el área afectada era su... ejem. "amiga". No solo a los hombres les dolía cuando eso pasaba.

Malfoy cayó al suelo sujetando su entrepierna, retorciéndose de dolor con el cuerpo de la Gryfflindor, con los ojos cerrados y llenos de lágrimas, maldiciendo una y mil veces a su propio cuerpo.

Cuado Malfoy pudo recuperar la compostura, vio que su cuerpo empezaba a desperezarse, bostezaba y abríar los ojos.

-¿Granger? Pregunto ya con cuidado, no iba a arriesgarse a otra de esas "caricias".

-¡Buenos dias! ¡Pero que bien dormi!

- ¿Granger estas totalmente despierta? Dijo el rubio con cautela.

-Por supuesto.- El la golpeo en la cabeza -¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió! Se quejo frotandose la cabeza. - No sabes... tuve la peor de las pesadillas... soñé que me convertí en.... KYAAAA... ¿Que haces TU en mi cuerpo?? Pregunto disgustada.

-Corrección... ¿Que haces TU en mi cuerpo?

-¡Como si yo quisiera este cuerpo! (Mentirosilla, mentirosilla)

-¡Devuélvemelo!

- Y si pudiera. Le dijo ella harta de su griterio.

-¿Es decir que tu no hiciste esto? Razono el.

-¿Para que lo haría? Ayy! Mira como maltrataste mi cuerpo! Se quejo la Gryfflindor.

- La culpable es la que acusa. Le contesto el.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen? Pregunto una voz en un tono extrañado.

-¡¿Zabinni?! Mas que una pregunta fue una exclamación.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¿Que quieres? Preguntaron al unisono. ¿¿Es que tenia que estar en todos lados??

-Solo decirte que no llegues tarde hoy. Le contesto a Draco.

-Olvídalo Zabinni, Grang...Malfoy- Se corrigio rapidamente.- Tiene cosas pendientes conmigo. Dijo "Hermione" en un tono de orden.

El chico los miro extrañados. ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger hablando sin insultarse? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco sin avisarle? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se fue del lugar echándoles una ultima mirada de sospecha.

Ambos empezaron a sudar frio. ¿Es que acaso Zabinni los había descubierto?

n.n

-Mmm... Pansy se desperezo y vio a sus pies la cama de su habitación, seguramente alguien la había encontrado y traído. Recordaba perfectamente la noche anterior y también su intentos fallidos de conquistar a Draco. -¡Ayy! ¿Dracky que estarás haciendo ahora?

n.n

-¡Demonios "Malfoy"! ¡Déjame en paz! Exclamo cansado. "El" había estado colgado de su brazo todo el día desde que se habían encontrado, era al bastante patético ver a Malfoy colgado de un brazo de Granger. Algo que no se podía ver todos los días. ¡Esa chica lo estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo!

-Vamos "Granger" hazme caso, es solo un favorcito ¿si? Su cara parecía la de un perrito suplicante, tenia un toque mas conmovedor, Draco penso que de ves en cuando, cuando recuperara su cuerpo, podría usar esa cara de cachorrito arrepentido para conseguir lo que quería. Seria interesante ver los resultados.

-Habla ya. ¡Que no tengo tiempo!

-¡Necesito ir al baño! Grito algo fuerte y algunos estudiantes los miraron con cara de locos.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Dijo para disimular un poco la situación.

-¡Mierda!- No sabia como usar el "amigo" de Malfoy. Le daba vergüenza, ¿cómo diablos se hacia? -Oh vamos "Granger", ayúdame. Dijo un poco mas bajito para que solo "ella" escuchara, había visto la cara de "vas a morir" que tenia su peor enemigo.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?

-No se adonde ir para... Le comento avergonzada. No era un tema para hablarlo con su peor enemigo

-Mira... alla tienes un arbolito... te paras en frente y...

-¡Idiota! ¡No lo haré si no es en un baño! Su voz sono enojada y el color rojo de sus mejillas iba en aumento.

-Delicada. Murmuro el con fastidio.

Se dirigieron al baño de Myrtle la llorona, no estaba, a estas horas seguro estaría soñando con Harry o algo así.

-Bueno y que esperas para entrar... Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, esta chica lo iba a volver loco-.

-Malfoy tengo un problema. Dijo ella un poco apenada.

-¿Otro? Pregunto el ya harto de ser su niñero. ¡¿Que es?!

-Es que.. intente pero... no se como se usa tu...ehm... pistolita? n.nuu

-¿Ya lo has visto? Eres una depravada.- Se formo una sonrisa en su rostro, era extraño verse sonrojado.

-Fue un accidente. Aclaro ella avergonzada.

-Disfruta mientras puedes Granger. Rió con sorna. -Seguramente nunca veras uno tan grande en tu vida.

-Es que por el tamaño le puse "pistolita"n.nu - Mintió Hermione, no era para nada pequeño pero tampoco estaba nada mal molestar a Malfoy.

Una vena resalto en la frente de Malfoy, ya estaba un poco cansado, suspiro.

-Vamos Granger, concéntrate, nunca has visto a un hombre orinar? Dijo sin ganas.

Hermione recordó aquel incidente de su infancia, ella era pequeña y su padre lo hizo parecer bastante fácil cuando lo hacia detrás de un árbol. El problema era.... ¿Como? Hermione lo medito. Tranquila, ella podía razonar aquello solo que... ¡Ay, no!... cerró los ojos y dirigió su mano haca abajo y se sintió aliviada, al parecer la parte mas difícil había terminado. Pero...

-¡¡¡Granger ten cuidado con lo que haces!!! Grito el viendo horrorizado como su propio cuerpo salpicaba por todas partes.

-¡¡Es que no puedo controtarlo!! Dijo ella tratando de controlar al nene movedizo de Malfoy.

-Trata de apuntarle a algo... Sin mas tiempo perdido, el liquido empezó a perseguirlo. -¡Pero no a mi idiota! Comento enojado.

-¡Perdon! Hermione ya estaba cansada de aquella bochornosa situación, así que se concentro y trato de relajarse, el resto paso a ser rápido. Se sintió aliviada pero aun así incomoda.

Ese seria un laaargo día.

n.n

12pm en punto (Hora de la muerte ::EL CLUB GAY XD)

-¡Demonios! ¡Malfoy no puede llegar una vez temprano en su vida! Protesto Harry fastidiado, la impuntualidad del rubio lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Es que cree que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para el o que? Comento Zabinni también ya cansado de esperarlo, el rubio se las pagaría.

-¿No hablaste con el Zabinni? Pregunto Ron, que parecía el mas calmado de los tres, tal vez y no era que se acobardara, si el Slytterin no venia, ellos tampoco tendrían que entrar.

-Si, hoy estuvimos juntos. Comento sin darle importancia.

-Con razón propusieron venir en la apuesta, si ya se lo conocen de memoria. Dijo Harry burlándose, Ron rió y Zabinni bufo.

-Estabamos Hablando, idiotas. Ustedes nomás piensan mal. -Se defendió el Slyttherin. –Estaba con Granger.

-¿Que tiene que hacer ese idiota con Hermione? Reclamo Ron enojado.

-No lo se.- Dijo sin enteres el Slyttherin. –Pero me aclaro que tenían asuntos pendientes. Le dijo poniendo énfasis en sus palabras, cosa que molesto aun mas al pelirrojo.

n.n

-¡¿Es que ni siquiera puedes vestirte bien?! ¡Aggg!.- Dijo una Hermione ya terminada de cambiar, sabia bien como se vestían los hombres, no era nada difícil. Solo le faltaba la camisa.

-Solo intento no tocar mucho el cuerpo de una sangre sucia, podría ser contagioso. Se excuso el, la verdad es que no sabia como ponerse bien la ropa que tenia que usar esa noche. Debia vestirse como hombre, no iba a dejar a Granger sola en un club gay, ahí si que su reputación se iría al tarro.

-Si, como digas. Vamos, ven, te ayudare.

-Se te ha cortado un cable si crees que voy a sentarme en tus piernas.

-Vamos, no muerdo.

-Lo se. Ladras mucho, pero no muerdes. Comento el con una risa burlona.

-¿Igual que tu? Le dio como respuesta ella. El hizo un pequeño pucherito y se sento en sus piernas.

"Malfoy" empezó a sacarle la remera a "Hermione", era extraño desvestir a su propio cuerpo, trato de estar tranquila, hasta que sintiió algo bastante doloroso en su cara.

Cachetada

-Lo lamento Granger... no tuve control sobre mi cuerpo... no me gusta que me toquen! Es decir... parece que tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado. Dijo el arrepentido, recordo lo que habia sufrido esa mañana y la pena se le esfumo en instantes.

Malfoy tenía razón. Ella misma había golpeado a Ron y a Harry cuando la sorprendian a medio vestir o algo asi.

_-Este será tu traje esta noche. Dijo despacito. –Póntelo. ¡Ni aun que estuviera loco! Era un estúpido traje de marinerito, tendría que atarme el cabello, ponerme un gorro y unos anteojos negros ¡de noche! Estaba loca si creía que aceptaría algo asi. Era su cuerpo, pero adentro estaba yo y mi orgullo._

Despues de unos minutos...

_Yo y mi orgullo metidos en un estúpido traje de marinerito, con una gorra y unos anteojos. Esto realmete me picha_!(le hace rabiar)

_Era realmente patético... Pero las cosas no van a quedar así, la estúpida sangre sucia no sabe en las que se ha metido. Salieron de la habitación corriendo, se les hacia tarde._

n.n

-¡Ah no! ¡Lo mato! Agárrenme por que lo mato. Dijo Harry cansado. ¡Demonios! Ese tipo lo molestaba de una y mil formas.

-Traten de calmarse. Les dijo Ron calmando a sus compañeros que parecían fieras.

-O viene o mañana no vive para contarlo. Le contesto Zabinni, no podía calmase.

De pronto, unas sombras chocaron contra ellos, una era pequeña y la otra un poco mas grande, levantaron la vista y...

-¡Malfoy! ¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas? Le pregunto Harry al recién llegado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter. Contesto este, todos lo miraron extrañados, recordo que no estaba en su cuerpo y que por esa noche, ya no seria Draco Malfoy.

-Y quien es este? Preguntaron todos clavando sus miradas en "Hermione"

- Jejej déjenme presentarles el un amigo que me acompaña se llama... ehm... Taquito? (Como el de la peli XD) Trato arrastrar sus palabras, le costaba mucho ser Draco.

-Taquito?

-Taquito?

-Taquito?¬¬ Prengunto Malfoy enfadado. ¡Que clase de nombre estúpido era ese!

-No preguntes, lo vi en una pelicula. Le susurro al oído. -Es que no es de aquí jeje. Les comento a los demas. Empezaba a sudar, esto no iba a ser facil.

-Yo no te conozco de algun lado. Dijo ron mirando a "Taquito" de una forma extraña. Su cara le resultaba conocida.

-¡Noooo! Digo... por supuesto que no, solo soy un mago alcohólico a cargo del gran Malfoy.

-Y debes estar bien alcoholizado para llamar gran a Malfoy. Dijo Ron para sus adentros.

-Bueno ya es hora de entrar. La voz de Harry sonó a horror.

-Shit... susurraron todos al unísono.

Entraron al club gay, como se entra a una cámara mortuoria, lento. Al estar totalmente adentro, todos(o todas como prefieran) los miraron de arriba abajo y se lamieron los labios en señal de seducción, lo que solo produjo asco en ellos.

-Hayy chicos, no quieren venir a tomar algo con nosotras?? Esta todo pagado, no se preocupen. Grito uno(a) con voz afeminada.

Harry, Ron, Zabinni y Taquito(me gusta mucho decirlo n.nu) los miraron asqueados, pero la reaccion de "Malfoy" fue distinta, Hermione penso que como hombres tan guapos podían ser gays, que perdida de tiempo.

-Vamos, acérquense. No los vamos a comer.... poco. Toda la meza empezó a reír y nuestros chicos pusieron su mejor sonrisa falsa. Menos uno....

-Yo si voy-y.. Taquito lo miro de esa forma que lo dice todo, si las miraras mataran estaría muerta. al baño!

-Yo te acompaño "Malfoy". Comento Taquito alterado, si esa castaña creía que el dejaría que se acerque a alguno de esos "invertidos" estaba equivocada.

-¿¿¿Que crees que haces Granger??? Lo reprocho enojado cuando ya nadie los escuchaba.

-La carne es debil Malfoy n.nuu. Mira ese... Dijo señalando a uno muy atractivo. -esta como para darleee....

-Granger..."-ó Malfoy empezaba a asfixiarse.

-¿Que? Para darleee una opotunidad. n.nuu

**Fin del capitulo dos...**

Holitas a todos las lectoras y lectores de por aquí! Como los anda tratando la vida? Espero que mas o menos bien. Primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews! No podia creer cuantos eran (Tendrian que haberme visto como esas locas gritando "Les gusto!") Perdon por la tardanza!

Y ahora les dejo unas duditas para el siguiente capi:

¿Quien lograra conquistar a un gay?

¿Podran nuestros chicos(y una chica n.nu) superar los traumas de la noche mas horrible de sus vidas?

¿Draco y Herms recuperaran sus cuerpos?

¿Zabinni los ha descubierto?

Y... Adivinen quien hara strepe tease en un cuerpo que no es suyo. n.n

Ahora si vamos con los queridisimos reviews! 

**Miaka**: hola! Como estas sis? Espero que re bien! Y aca sigo tratando de llevar esta historia, sabes que me costo este capi y espero que te guste mucho y no te enojes que que tarde tanto! Es que tengo que estudiar y es lo que menos hago ajaja

Tanks x tu reviews! Te kiero mucho! Nos vemos!

P/D: Tipo patetico.

**DarkKagomeCHan:** Hola! Kagome es por Inuyasha? Como andas? Espero que muy bien. Me alegra que te parezca divertida esta historia, ya que ese era el objetivo. Lamento la tardanza pero demasiadas tareas diría yo ejejej pero aca esta. Gracias por el animo y el reviews! Me animaste mucho a continuar! Suerte! Beshitos!

**Meilin2**: Hola Mei! Todo bien?! Me alegro que te guste y si, que a Pansy le haya salido tomo para cualquier lado es esencial para el fics, sin sus tonterias, ellos no habrían cambiado de cuerpo. Como lo se? Mmm... creo que tendrías que preguntarle a el ajaja mentira, es solo lo que imagine (no es tan pervertida mi mente ejeje) Y si por fin llegaron al Club Gay y no sabes lo que les espera, lo unico que puedo decirte, es que van a sufrir mucho muajajaja. Lamento mucho la tardanza! Pero es que anduve muy ocupada, estudios, fiestas, mas estudios pero por fin lo continue y espero no defraudarte con esta continuación! Besos voladores!

**Sayukichan**: hola! Como andas? Aca esta el fics y espero que te guste, fue algo lento

pero se pene mejor en el proximo capi. Y con lo de tu pregutna... creo que te arruinaria la intriga si te lo cuento n.n Gracias por tu reviews! Beshs!

**LauraMalfoy15**: Hola linda! Como estas? La verdad es que te admiro mucho sabes?

Me encanta como escribis y un reviews tuyo vale mucho! Yo tambien crei que la idea

era interesante, solo espero poder llevarla bien y que sea de tu agrado, este cap dejo

que desear, lo se, pero prometo que se pone mejor. Es verdad, Draco nunca dejara de ser odioso y solo espera y veras, lo que haran los dos en venganza del otro ejeje.

Muchas gracias por tu reviews y el animo que me das! Beshis!

**Naoko Misumi**: hola! Todo bien? Draco se sentira solito shi! ajaja pero de a poco Hermione ira llenando esa soledad ejeje descuida, Troya no tiene NADA que ver con mi historia pero la inspiración puede venir de cualquier lado ejeje y sii, lo amo a Brad Pitt, es de lo mejor y Orlando no se queda atras para nada. Aun que me gusto mucho el personaje del Rey, no quería que muera! u.u Bueno lo continue y tarde, lo se pero aca esta, espero me disculpes por la tardanza. Besos! Gracias por el reviews!

**Xiaoyu:** Gracias! Como estas? La verdad es que no me convencio del todo el cap uno, pero me encanta que te guste, muchisimas gracias por apoyarme y aca esta el dos, tarde pero seguro avanza este fics, espero que te guste. Gracias de nuevo! Beshos!

**Swwetally**: Wepps! Me alegro que te haga reir, lo del nene es cortesia de algo bastante tonto que me dijo un amigo y como es obvio, tambien me mate de risa, estara dentro de poco en el fics algo parecido. Pobesito si! Queres que te pase

algo asi, yo no sabria que hacer(bueno si fuera Draco si ejjee) Espero que este cap te aya gustado. Gracias por tu reviews! Me animas mucho! Besitos!

**Anomino:** La verdad, sin comentarios, gracias, voy a disfrutar, no te preocupes por eso, la idea no es de lo mas original pero los dialogos son cortesia mia, y nunca me basaría en algo como el plagio. Te convendría dar por lo menos la cara y si queres

decir algo, decirlo con todo, yo no tengo nada que temer, vos si? cuando quiera hablamos, no tengo ploblema.

**Zarika:** Hi! How are you? Todo el mundo anda diciendome lo de "el nene" ejejjej, gracias por los animos, aqui esta el segundo capi y espero que sea de tu agrado, no esta muy bueno pero se pondra mejor, lo prometo. Gracias por tu reviers! Besitos para ti!

**Dragona de mala fe**: Hola! Como estas? Me alegro que te haga reir, ese era mi objetivo, solo espero no defraudarte con este segundo capi. Yyyy no lo subi tan pronto pero aca esta, quería hacerlo antes pero anduve muy ocupada, perdon!! Gracias por tu reviews y por el apoyo! Beshos!

**YRe:** Hola! Por fin esta aca el segundo capi! Espero sea de tu agrado, si pobresito, pero, son cosas de la vida ejejej dentro de algun tiempo lo recuperara no te preocupes. Mientras tanto va a tener que conformase con "una nena" ajaja Besos!

**Erychan:** Hi! Como andamos? Si! La peli esta muy buena digna de verse una y mil veces, es bastante parecida a la peli, pero mas avance el fics le voy a ir dando otros toques de misterio pero no puedo adelantar nada. Gracias por el apoyo y perdon por

la tadrdazna! Thank x tu reviews! bezasos!

**Pat-blackin**: Wollas! Como tas? Ajaja me alegro que te guste y perdon por la tardanza, no fue mi inencion, peo la inspiracion no llegaba. Si, de hecho, la pelicula es una de las mejores que vi en mi vida. Te agradezco el apoyo y el reviews, los aprecios mucho. Para ser sincera, te apoyo, yo tampoco pienso entrar a nunguna orden y amo a Remus. XD Beso volatil!

**Ireth**: Holash! Como andamos? Espero que bien, gracias por lo de genial, aun que no creo sea para tanto, me alegro que te haga reír por que eso era lo que queria lograr, te agradezco el reviews y el aguante! Besos grandotes!

**Andis Radcliffe**: Me alegro que te guste, gracias por el reviews y el apoyo! Besos!

**Pia Granger:** Hola! Como estas? Si, el protagonista es Draco y algunas sugerencias tuyas me sirvieron para decidirme gracias. Empeze a leer "EL MEDALLON DE HILDEGARDE" hace unos dias, y es interesante, me atrapo bastante, gracias por la sugerencia. Creo que no has leido el cap uno todavia pero bue, espero que lo leas y te guste. Suerte y gracias por tu reviews! Besos!

**Gabriela**: Hola Gaby! Como andas? Bueno gracias por lo de buena escritora nn ejej aun que hay varias a las que no les llego ni a los tobillos, lo importante es intentarlo y ponerle muchas ganas. Me alegro que te guste y aca esta la continuacion, lento pero seguro, no pienso dejar varado a este fics. Gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme. Thanks x tu reviews! Beshis!

**Hydeist-girl**: Hi! Me alegro que te hayas reido! Aparte de hacer una trama interesante ese era mi objetivo. Aca esta el dos y espeo que e guste. Aprecio mucho tu reviews y tus comentarios, mil gracias! Y lamento la tardanza! Thanks! Besitos!

**Rei Ayanami**: Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te guste y te parezca divertido. No! No pienso dejarlo sin terminar, no me gusta que los autores lo hagan y por eso trato de evitar eso. Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero me disculpen, no solo vos sino todos los que leen ejeje. Gracias y perdon de nuevo! Beshos!

Gracias inmensamente a todos los que dejaron reviews!! Este fics no seria nada sin ustedes! Mil gracias!

Besitos a todos!

Y como se suele decir: Pasenla bien, portensen mal! n.n

Atte:

Iori Death (Volvi a cambiar mi nick n.nuu)


End file.
